The Hits Keep Coming
by Winchestergirl67
Summary: Sisfic. Dean goes to get Sam from Stanford for a very different reason. Their little sister has gotten herself a very bad boyfriend and he needs Sam's help to get her out. Before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_This was originally going to be just a one-shot for a friend of mine but since other people have asked me to write more to do with the Kate Winchester stories, I decided to make it into a full fanfiction story.  
It is a story about domestic violence so please don't read if it will offend you or anything, it probably won't ever get too graphic but I don't want to upset anyone!  
_

_A/N- Dean 25, Sam 21 and Kate 19. This is set at the beginning of season one. If you've read the other two Kate Winchester stories, it's entirely up to you whether this happened along with those or not :)  
__Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Sam woke to a loud bang. He sat up in his bed and grabbed his baseball bat before making his way downstairs. He looked into the main room of his house and saw the silhouette of a man crossing the room. He quickly moved from his hiding place to grab the intruder but found himself lying on his back, looking up at the face of his big brother. ''Dean?'' He breathed, his voice a mixture of shock and annoyance. ''Get off me.'' Dean gave him a light smile before getting to his feet and pulling Sam up to face him. ''What the hell are you doing here?''

''I need your help.'' Dean answered him flatly.

Sam scoffed. ''Dean, I'm out. I told you I was leaving that life and-''

''It's Kate.'' Dean cut him off.

Sam looked up at him quickly, annoyance changing to concern. ''What about her?''

''I don't know where she is. I need you to help me find her.'' Despite how much he was trying to cover it, Sam could hear the amount of concern in his brother's usually calm voice. Dean sighed heavily when Sam didn't answer him. ''Sammy please, I'm desperate. And I know you didn't want dragging back into this but I'm literally at the end.. I can't take much more of it.''

Sam nodded, knowing that he must literally have been at a last resort when he showed up on his doorstep. ''Okay.'' He said calmly. ''Just tell me what happened. When was the last time you saw her?''

''Almost two months ago.. We got into this fight. I said some stuff to her that I shouldn't have said and.. She left.''

''I take it you didn't find her.'' Sam muttered.

Dean shook his head. ''I looked everywhere for her. Found all her stuff in a motel, her phones, ID's-''

''Anything that she could have on her that would help you to find her.'' Sam finished.

''Yeah, she doesn't want me to find her Sam.''

Sam looked at him carefully. He could tell he was hiding something. ''You're not telling me everything are you? How do you expect me to be able to help you if you don't tell me what's happened Dean?''

Dean sighed and looked down for a second before looking back to his brother. ''The fight we had, it was over a guy. She'd been seeing him and..'' He shook his head. ''Trust me, he wasn't a good guy. And I said to her, if you wanna stay with him fine, I'm having nothing to do with either of you. When I got back they were both gone.''

''And that was the last time you spoke to her?''

He shook his head. ''She called me the day after and told me that she was staying with him and that she quit. Haven't heard from her since.''

Sam thought about it for a minute, trying to work out how the sixteen year old he'd left could have turned into someone who would do that. ''We'll find her Dean.'' Sam said, trying to sound reassuring to his brother.

''It won't be that easy Sam.''

''I don't care. We're not stopping 'til we find her.''

''Yeah, I hear ya.'' He said glumly.

''Hold on..'' Something suddenly dawned on Sam. ''Where's dad?''

''I dunno, I haven't heard from him in a few weeks actually.'' He said slowly. ''It was just Kate and me, dad was taking care of something else.. Then she went MIA, I called him but he didn't pick up. I didn't really have time to worry about where he was.''

''Right.'' He said quietly. ''Let me grab some stuff and we'll hit the road.'' He smiled as he turned away from Dean, heading out of the room.

''Sam wait.'' Dean called after him. ''I know you don't want this life.. You don't have to come.''

Sam shrugged. ''She's my sister Dean. I'm not sitting it out.''

The two of them arrived at Dean's motel room a few hours later. Dean pushed open the door and threw his car keys to the table. Sam took a seat as Dean handed him a bunch of papers. ''This is everything I know about him.''

He picked up a couple of the pieces of paper and raised an eyebrow. ''You mean you didn't try looking for him online?''

''You're the nerd in the family Sam. Not me. I wouldn't even know where to start.''

Sam laughed lightly. ''Sure, give me a few hours. I'll see what I can find.''

Four hours and eight coffees later, he found what he was looking for. ''I don't believe it.'' He muttered to himself. ''Hey Dean.'' When he got to answer, he looked over at his brother who was passed out on one of the beds. Sam walked over and sighed. He could see that his brother was exhausted and he was pretty sure he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since Kate had left. ''Dean.'' He said again, slightly louder. When he still didn't respond, Sam decided he was leaving him to sleep. He picked up his jacket and made his way to the door.

He pulled up outside an apartment building and got out of the car, walking quickly towards the door. He ran up the stairs to the third floor and walked down the hallway, coming to a stop outside one of the doors. He took a breath and knocked.

He waited a couple of minutes before the door opened a little, Kate looking warily through the small gap. Her face drained of colour as she realised it was him. ''Don't even think about closing this door Kate.'' He said in a hard voice. She glanced over her shoulder for a second before looking back to him. He watched as she thought it over, sighing and taking a step backwards, turning to walk away from the door. He pushed open the door and followed her into the small room, closing it behind himself as he entered.

He stared at her for a minute as she turned to face him. It had been almost three years since he'd seen her, he had no idea what to say. When he didn't say anything to her she folded her arms across her chest and pulled her baggy shirt tighter around herself. ''What do you want Sam?'' She asked, still refusing to look at him.

''What do you mean, what do I want? You bailed, Dean's spent weeks looking for you.. He thought you were dead.. And you're asking me what I want?'' He shook his head and looked away from her.

''I bailed? Is that what you just said to me?'' She asked him quietly, standing up straighter. ''From Dean I can take that, but you? Sam you bailed a long time ago.''

''I know I did. And I'm sorry but- '' His eyes to fell to some bruises above her wrist, clearly left there by someone's hand. ''What's that?'' He asked her accusingly.

She looked down and pulled her sleeve down to cover it. ''Nothing.'' She muttered flatly. Sam took a step forwards and grabbed her arm, pulling it towards him and shoving up her sleeve to show several cuts and bruises on her arm. ''It's from a hunt.'' She said defensively.

His eyes moved to her face, the pain clearly written over it. ''What are you letting him do to you?'' He whispered.

She pulled her arm away from him harshly. ''Leave it.''

''Kate please..'' He pleaded with her. ''Please.. Tell me what's going on. You'd never let someone push you around like he's doing..''

She looked into his face, tears glistening in her green eyes. He could tell she wanted to tell him everything that was going on but something was stopping her. ''You don't know me Sam.'' She whispered. ''You haven't for a long time.. You need to go.''

''I'm not leaving.''

''Sam please, you need to go.. Before he comes back.'' That's when he heard it. In those four little words that he was pretty sure she hadn't meant to say.

''What did you say?'' He asked quietly.

She shook her head and sighed as she pushed him through the doorway, throwing him an apologetic look before slamming the door in his face. Sam stood looking at the door for a couple of minutes, trying to get his thoughts together. He turned and began walking slowly back to the car to take the long drive back to the motel, working through how he was going to explain to his brother what he had seen there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the favorites/alerts and reviews! You guys rock :-) _

Sam released a heavy sigh as he opened the door to the motel room. ''Where the hell have you been?!'' His brother's voice asked him harshly before he'd even closed the door. Sam turned to meet Dean's questioning face. ''Sammy?'' His face changed to one of concern when he saw the look on his younger brother's face, his voice growing softer. ''You alright?''

''I found her.'' He said quietly.

''Who, Kate?''

Sam nodded. ''She's living with that guy.''

''She's living with him?'' Dean repeated with raised eyebrows. Sam nodded again slowly. ''Well how did she, ya know, look? She look like she was doing okay?''

''She just looked.. Different.''

''Well the last time you saw her she was sixteen. She's nineteen.'' Sam looked back to Dean, not missing the slight hostility in his words.

''I know.''

''She's grown up a lot since then.'' He muttered, looking at Sam's face he could still see that something was bothering him. ''Sam? What else happened?''

He stayed silent for a couple of minutes as he thought of the right way to answer him. ''I think he's hitting her.'' He said so quietly he barely heard himself, realising there was no way of making it sound any easier.

Sam watched as Dean's face went dark. ''He's what?'' He demanded in a low voice.

''She's scared of him, I could see that but.. I just don't know why.''

''I don't believe this.'' Dean ran a hand over his face and dropped into a chair. ''It was defiantly the same guy right?''

Sam nodded. ''Dean, tell me what happened. Who is he?''

''She met him on a hunt. We ended up staying in this town for about a month or so.. They started hanging out.'' Sam nodded, realising Dean really didn't want to talk about it. ''I didn't get on with him but she liked him. I mean, he was one of those guys.. You know, everyone can see he's a dick but he's just nice to her.. That's the only reason I let her see him.'' He looked down and shook his head to himself. ''If I'd have put a stop to it-''

''Dean.'' Sam cut him off. ''Don't blame yourself here.''

''I knew he was a bad guy Sam.''

''You didn't know he was this bad. How were you supposed to know he'd take it this far?'' He waited a couple of minutes before saying anything else. ''So that's what the fight was about? And then she left?''

''Pretty much.'' Dean finished quietly. ''We're going round there. I swear I'm going to rip his freaking head off.''

''Wait, you wanna go now?''

''Yes I wanna go now.'' He said, standing up and grabbing his jacket, pausing at the door. ''Are you coming or what?''

Sam nodded and followed his brother to the door, ready to take the two-hour drive back to where he had just left.

Dean managed to turn the two-hour journey into just under an hour and a half. He stormed from the car and marched towards the building, not saying a word to Sam until they made it to the hallway.

''Which one was it?'' Dean asked as he rounded the corner to the corridor of apartment doors.

''That one.'' Sam muttered, pointing at one of the doors.

Dean nodded and marched forwards, raising his arm to bang on the door with the side of his fist.

''Excuse me?'' Dean paused, both brothers turning quickly to face a woman standing behind them, looking to be around fifty. ''Are you friends of Kate's?'' She asked them quietly.

''We're her brothers.'' Sam answered after a minute.

She nodded slowly. ''Could I speak with you for a few minutes?''

Dean sighed. ''Look we'd love to chat but we've got other stuff to be doing right now.'' He said to her flatly.

''He'll be going to work soon. If you want to talk to her you'd be better waiting until he's gone.''

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, turning back to the woman and following her into her apartment. They took a seat beside each other on her couch, facing where she sat opposite them. ''So how'd you know Kate?'' Sam asked her, breaking the silence.

''She comes around sometimes, when it gets too much for her to handle. Or when she's too bad to fix up herself.''

''Doesn't anyone ever bother to help her?'' Dean asked, sounding frustrated.

''It's hard. You know to anyone else they're this perfect couple, he tells people how happy they are together and nobody would even imagine it..'' She trailed off. ''But then you spend a couple of nights living next door to them and you realise, none of that's true.''

Sam frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''It's an old building.. Thin walls.'' She said softly. ''We hear him shouting, her crying.. We've called the police I don't know how many times but they can't help. My husband's been round a few times too but it does no good.''

Sam watched as the guilt ran through Dean's face. There was a loud bang through the wall as the door to the next apartment slammed closed. ''He's gone.'' The woman said to them gently.

''Thanks..'' Sam said as they stood up. ''For all of it. What you've done for her.''

She shook her head. ''No trouble.. She's such a sweet girl. You need to help her get out.''

They left the apartment and stopped outside the next door. Dean took a deep breath before knocking on it. They waited for a couple of minutes before it opened. ''Hey Kate. Not seen you in a while.'' Dean said, the pain clear in his voice. She looked between them and sighed, moving away from the door to let them in. Sam noticed that her lip now looked like it had been very recently busted, something that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her. ''What happened to your face?'' Dean asked her, trying to sound casual.

''I tripped.'' She answered him blankly.

''You tripped?'' He repeated skeptically. ''You mean he pushed you?''

''Dean.''

''Kate, we're not stupid. Don't lie to us.''

''I'm not lying to you.'' She said defensively. ''You need to go.''

''Oh come on. ''

''You think I'm kidding around Dean?'' She said, pushing him towards the door. ''Get out.''

''Why are you with him Kate?''

She stopped and looked up at him. ''I love him.''

He sighed and shook his head. ''You expect me to believe that?''

''Believe it, don't believe it. I couldn't care less. The answer's still the same.. Get out. Before I call the cops.''

Dean huffed out a laugh. ''You wouldn't dare.''

''No? Try me.''

''Kate please.'' Sam cut in. ''We're just here to help you.''

''Well that's great Sam. But I don't need your help. Get the hell out of here.''

Sam looked at Dean whose face of helplessness and desperation matched his own. ''This isn't over Kate.'' Dean told her as he walked out of the door. ''I promise you.''

She shook her head. ''Don't come back.'' She muttered before slamming the door closed and locking it.

Sam and Dean made their way to the car and drove back to the motel in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about what had happened.

''What I don't get is why she's sitting there and taking it.'' Dean said as they sat down on their beds, breaking the silence that had surrounded them since they'd left. ''She could fight back, she knows she could take him. Or at least have a pretty good shot at him but..'' He trailed off and shook his head.

Sam shrugged. ''She's scared Dean.''

''Why did we leave?''

''What?''

''We let her throw us out. Why-'' He stopped and frowned at Sam. ''Why did we do that?''

''There wasn't much else we could've done. Short of kidnapping her..''

''Not actually a bad idea.''

Sam pulled a face and lay down on his bed. ''We'll go back tomorrow. Make sure he's not there and make her come with us.''

''Sure.'' Dean mumbled. ''Or we make sure he is there and we shoot him?''

''Either way, we need to get her out of there before it goes any further. The longer we leave her there, the worst it's going to get.''

''How does this get worse?'' Sam looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. ''Right.'' Dean muttered. ''Well whatever, we're gonna get her out of there. If it's the last thing we do.''


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rolled over in bed as the motel door slammed closed. He blinked open an eye to look up at Sam, crossing the room towards him with two cups of coffee. He sat up in bed and took one of the cups from him with a quick smile. Sam let out a deep sigh as he sat down on his own bed. ''Sleep well last night?'' He asked his brother sarcastically.

''Nope.'' Dean answered flatly. His brother looked about as tired as he felt, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. ''You?''

Sam shook his head. ''Dean what are we going to do? We can't force her to leave him. And we can't leave her there..''

''I dunno Sammy.'' He answered honestly. He'd thought about it all night, the only thing he'd managed to come up with was about a thousand different ways of murdering the guy who was doing this to her.

''Did you try calling dad again?'' Sam asked, breaking through his thoughts.

''Yeah. I got his voicemail.'' He muttered glumly. ''I left him a message..''

''We should get another motel room. You know, one a little closer than two hours.''

''Yeah. I'll have a shower and we'll hit the road.'' Dean said quietly, standing and dragging his feet towards the bathroom.

That night, the two of them sat in the car parked outside the apartment building. ''What exactly is the plan Dean? We can't just barge in there and demand that she comes with us.'' Sam said to his brother flatly.

''That's exactly the plan.''

''And how is that going to work? Huh?''

''Well maybe if we hadn't bailed on her yesterday-''

''Dean for the last time we didn't bail on her. The last thing we need now is to be in a fight with her.''

Dean sighed and nodded. ''I know that. But we can't leave her there. And she's not going to leave him without a little pressure. She proved that last night.''

''Suppose..'' Sam grumbled as he slouched further down into his seat. ''You think he's in there?''

''I don't really care Sam. If he's not, great, we can talk to her. If he is, great, we can shoot him.''

''Dean. I get you want to kill him and you know I'm all for that, but when you do at least be smart about it.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''It means do it in a way that's not going to have you spend the rest of your life in prison.'' He said flatly.

Dean sighed. ''I've had enough of this.'' He muttered as he climbed out of the car, slamming the door and crossing the parking lot without looking back.

Finding themselves once again outside the door, Sam raised a hand to knock. Dean grabbed his arm to stop him and frowned. ''C'mon Sam. Think about it.'' He said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow before realising what his brother was getting at. There was no way that she would answer the door even if they did knock, and when she saw it was them he was pretty sure that it would be slammed back in their faces. He sighed and grabbed the handle, pushing the door gently open. They entered to find their sister on her knees, clearing broken glass from the floor. ''Kate?'' He said softly. She visibly jumped and turned quickly to look at them, relaxing slightly when she realised that it was them.

Dean walked towards her and took told of her arm, pulling her up to face him and putting his hand gently on her cheek. ''That's fresh.'' He said, looking at the new bruise forming just below her left eye.

''It's fine.'' She said quietly, pushing his hand away. ''I'm okay.''

''Don't lie to me Kate. Whatever you are, it's sure as hell not okay.''

She ignored him and looked away. ''You have to stop coming round here.''

''Kate as long as you're here, we're not going to stop.'' Sam said to her gently. ''This whole nightmare that you're going through.. We can get you out.''

She shook her head. ''You do not know what he's capable of.''

''Yeah? Well he doesn't know what we're capable of either.'' Dean muttered.

''Dean please. I'm begging you. Just go.''

''Look at yourself Kate. How the hell can you think that we're just going to walk out on you?''

''I don't want you here. Either of you.'' She said, trying to keep her voice hard and emotionless.

''Sorry kid, that one's not gonna work.''

''Don't call me that. You need to leave alright. Because I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to talk to you and-'' She stopped and took a breath. ''Just get out.''

''You're crazy if you think we're leaving you here to be used as a punching bag. And you know what, I don't really care if you like us right now or whatever. But little sister or not, I will knock you out and carry your ass out of here if I have to.''

She stayed silent and looked between them carefully. Sam could tell she was seriously considering between going with them and kicking them out. The silence was broken by a bang behind them. Sam noted the pure terror in his sister's eyes at the sound of the door opening. The guy who walked through it looked between them before rounding on Kate. ''Who the hell are they?'' His voice was threatening to her.

''No one baby. '' She answered quickly. ''They were just going.''

''What the hell are you doing to her?'' Dean said, looking at him with pure detest.

''Dean right?'' He smirked as he realised who he was. ''Yeah, I remember you. I'm only going to tell you once, get out.''

''Or what?'' Dean challenged him. ''You'll hit me? Like you hit her? What does it make you feel better when you stand there and kick the hell out of her? Make you feel like a man does it?!'' He shouted.

His smirk faded slightly. ''What've you been telling them Kate?''

''Nothing.'' She mumbled, doing her best to stare at the floor.

''She doesn't need to tell anyone anything when she's more bruises than skin.'' Sam cut in.

''I'm her boyfriend. What I do with her is none of your damn business.''

''You are not her boyfriend.'' Dean told him in a disgusted tone.

''Oh no?''

''No. You are just a sick, lowlife, domestically violent dick.'' He marched forwards and grabbed hold of his shirt, pushing him backwards into the wall and pulling his gun, holding it under his chin.

He opened his mouth to argue back at Dean but stopped at the loud banging on the door. ''Police! Open up.''

Dean turned and glared at him. ''You have no idea how lucky you are right now.'' He muttered as he shoved the gun back into the waistband of his jeans.

The door slammed open as three officers entered the room. Two of them immediately moved to pull Dean away from him, each holding one of them by the back of the shirt.

''We received a report of a domestic disturbance at this address.'' The other officer said, looking between the four of them.

''Yeah, these assholes just broke into my house.''

Dean pushed against the cop and punched him in the face. He was instantly cuffed and held by two officers. ''You're under arrest-''

''This dick's beating the hell out of my sister.'' Sam cut him off. ''If you're going to arrest someone, make it him!''

The officer turned to Kate. ''Ma'am? Is this true?''

Kate looked from the pleading faces of her brother's to the officer. ''No.'' She whispered. ''Just.. Get them out of here.''

Dean's jaw dropped as he was pulled from the room, Sam dragged after him. As soon as they got to the parking lot, Dean was shoved into the back of a police car, leaving Sam to head back to the car alone.

He shook his head to himself as he got into the car. He ran a hand over his face, not being able to bring himself to drive off. Looking over the parking lot, he could see that there was still one of the police cars parked outside which he was pretty sure wouldn't be leaving until he did. He reluctantly started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, thinking back to what his sister had said to them. He didn't believe for a second that she meant it when she said she didn't want to see them again. In fact, he knew that she hadn't meant it. He didn't fully understand what was going on with her but he swore to himself that it was ending. He was pretty sure that if the cops hadn't shown up when they had, that she'd be sitting next to him in the car right now. It killed him to see her like that. In the three years since he'd last seen her she'd changed so much. She wasn't the cheerful, bouncy teenager that he remembered her as, she was now a scared and broken nineteen year old. And she needed his help. Whether she wanted to admit it or not..

_Another massive thank you to everyone for reading and my reviewers! You have no idea how much I love you. ;-) _


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sat and stared at the apartment door, once again finding herself debating leaving. She sighed and shook her head to herself as she thought harder about it, the same problems occurring to her as always. She had no car, no money and absolutely no idea where her brother's were. Her gaze fell to the phone lying on the table, biting her nail as she thought about calling them. She glanced over her shoulder towards the bathroom and made sure that the shower was still running before she stood up and picked up the phone. She dialed Sam's number and stared at it for a minute, her thumb hovering over the call button until she decided it wasn't worth it and dropped it back to the table. ''Who are you calling?'' A voice said behind her.

A familiar sense of dread washed over her as she put on a smile and turned to him. ''No one.'' She muttered quietly, avoiding looking at him.

''Don't lie to me.'' He took a step forwards and punched her in the face, busting her nose. Gripping her shoulders tightly, he shoved her backwards into the wall and held her there so that she couldn't move. She looked up at him, not bothering to struggle against him. ''Were you calling them back? You were weren't you?'' He demanded. ''What the hell were they doing here Kate?''

''Nothing, they just showed up.'' She said calmly, putting a hand to his cheek as he continued to glare down at her. ''They're not gonna come back alright? I promise.''

He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. ''Were you planning on leaving?'' He asked her threateningly, her calm face faltering for a second. ''I'll take that as a yes.''

Shaking his head at her, he smacked her across the face again causing her lip to bleed. He moved one hand to grip her face and force her to look straight at him, unshed tears now glistening in her eyes. ''Matt.. Please.''

''Don't cry.'' He warned. Kate looked down and clenched her jaw as an involuntary tear ran down her cheek. ''What did I just tell you?!'' He shouted, slapping her around the face again. ''You are not leaving me.''

She looked down and took a deep breath, thinking back to what Sam and Dean had said to her. She somehow managed to find some strength inside herself that she hadn't had for a long time. ''I'm leaving.'' She said quietly. ''I can't take anymore.''

''Kate..'' He began, quieting his voice slightly. ''You can't.''

''I've had enough of it.'' She looked into his brown eyes and let more tears fall from her own. ''Why are you like this?'' She whispered. ''I mean, why does it have to be like this Matt?''

He brushed the tears from her face lightly and shook his head. ''It doesn't baby.'' He said, his voice turning gentle. ''I love you.''

''Then why do you do this to me?'' She asked him in a broken voice.

''Hey, come on. I'm sorry.'' He loosened his grip on her shoulders before leaning down and kissing her gently. ''I've gotta go to work. Things will be different when I get back.. I promise you.'' He said quietly as he walked towards the door and left the apartment.

''No they won't..'' She whispered to herself as the door closed. She stood in silence for a minute, not even breathing until she leaned her back against the wall with a thud. She let herself slide down it until she was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled towards her so she could rest her forehead against them. She took a shaky breath, knowing that things weren't going to change. The amount of times they'd had the same fight, the amount of times that he'd hit her and then told her that he loved her, she'd learned by now. It never changed. She lost her own battle of holding back her tears, loosing control as they began to fall down her cheeks.

A loud ringing broke through Sam's light sleep. He blinked open his eyes, searching through the darkness for his phone. Assuming it would be Dean wanting a ride back from the police station, he didn't bother looking at the caller ID. He flipped open the phone and held it to his ear, not hearing anything at first until there was a broken sob and someone whispered his name. ''Kate?'' He sat up straight, concern quickly growing in his chest. ''That you sis?''

''Sammy listen, I take it all back okay.. Everything I said about never wanting to talk to you again and-'' She stopped, letting out a choked sob. Sam could clearly hear how hard she was trying to keep it together. ''I just feel really alone right now and I don't know if you still care or not but-''

''Kate, what's the matter?'' He cut her off, concern quickly escalating to panic. ''What's happened?''

''Can you come round..?'' She asked quietly. ''Please?''

''Yeah, I'm on my way. Just stay where you are alright?''

He jumped from his bed and pulled on his clothes, running from the motel room and being on the road within a minute. He sprung from the car and sprinted up the stairs to the third floor of the building where their apartment was. He barged through the door to find his sister standing alone in the room. He took a step towards her and looked her over. Her eyes were red from crying and there was blood under her nose and on her lip. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head in despair. ''Kate you're coming with me.'' His tone telling her not to argue with him.

''Sammy I can't..'' She whispered. ''I just.. I didn't wanna be on my own.''

Sam sighed heavily, now fighting back tears of his own. ''Kate look at me. I'm your brother alright, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. But I can't promise that if you don't come with me.'' She stared at him without saying anything. ''I know he tells you he loves you, and I know you think you love him but.. You know deep down he's not going to stop.'' Kate looked away from his pleading face towards the floor. ''Do you trust me?''

''Sam.''

''Do you trust me?'' He asked again. ''Kate, please..''

''You know I trust you.'' She whispered.

He sighed in slight relief, praying to god that he might be getting somewhere. ''Then let me get you out of here.''

''It's not worth it Sam. He'll know where I am. He'll find me.''

''Then when he comes to get you back, you don't go with him.''

''It's not that easy.''

''I know it's not easy. But you have to know that Dean and I would never let him near you.''

She smiled slightly and nodded. ''He'll find a way to bring me back Sam, he always does.''

''We'll keep you safe. You know we will.'' He said, trying to hide the desperation in his voice and reassure her. ''Just.. Please come with me.''

She looked away from him, biting her lip as she thought about it. After what felt like an eternity to Sam, she finally turned back to him and nodded. ''Okay.'' She whispered.

He smiled and kept a strong arm around her as he led her out of the door and quickly down to the parking lot. She followed him to the car and sat down in silence. It felt like forever to her since she'd been in that car, especially with Sam. Neither of them spoke on the short drive back to the motel room.

Sam entered the room first, holding the door for her to walk inside before closing and locking it behind them. She looked around slowly and turned back to Sam. ''Where's Dean?''

''He's um.. He's still in jail.'' He said, sighing when he saw the guilt in her face.

''I'm sorry about that.''

''Don't worry about it.'' He answered gently, pulling her gently towards the table. ''Come on, sit down.''

She took a seat in the chair next to his as Sam pulled out the first aid kit. He looked at her sadly as he began cleaning the blood from her face. ''Where was he?'' He asked her softly in an attempt to keep her mind off the pain he knew she was in.

''Work.'' She answered simply, flinching as he wiped some blood from her face.

''Sorry.'' He said gently. ''God Kate, how could you let him do all this to you?'' She looked up at him but ignored his question, staying silent.

His eyes fell to her neck of her t-shirt where there was a blood stain, looking fresh. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and sighed when he saw a deep cut on the side of her neck, looking like it had been left there by a knife. ''I take it he did this one too?'' He asked gently, in a tone telling her he already knew the answer. She nodded slowly. He sighed deeply and wiped away the blood. ''Kate, why are you with him?'' He whispered.

''I don't know anymore Sam.'' She answered honestly, tears filling her eyes. ''I know I shouldn't be but I-'' She stopped, refusing to finish. Sam looked up at her sympathetically, deciding not to press it any further.

''Why don't you try getting some sleep huh?'' He suggested once he was done, putting a hand gently on her cheek and brushing away a couple of tears with his thumb.

''Actually, I was thinking I'd have a shower.'' She muttered looking down at her hands, still bloody from when he'd hit her earlier.

''Yeah sure, you do that and I'll go to the car and get you some clean clothes alright? Dean said you've still got a bag in the car.''

''Thanks Sam.'' She said quietly, watching as he walked towards the door and left. She slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom, as usual avoiding looking in the mirror as she passed. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, slowly turning around and looking at herself. Her ribs and stomach were pretty much covered in dark bruises and her arms and legs had a variety of marks and cuts. She was distracted by her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Pulling it out, she saw it was Matt. She stood and stared at it while in rang in her hand, at a complete loss of what to do. Once it stopped, she dropped it onto the floor where her shirt had landed, putting her back to the mirror again, refusing to look at herself anymore.

She stepped into the shower and looked down at the familiar sight of bloody water draining away. She shook her head to herself, no idea how she'd let things get so far. And it was only now that she had come back with Sam that she truly realised how bad things had been there.

_Thanks again for reading and thank you so much for the reviews! You rock! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Dean released a tired groan as he dragged his feet into the motel room, finding it empty. He heard the shower running and frowned, looking down at his watch. Almost 6AM. ''Sammy?'' He called through the door. ''That you?''

''Dean.'' He turned to see Sam standing in the motel doorway, Kate's bag in his hand.

He frowned and pointed over his shoulder at the bathroom door, a questioning look on his face. ''She's here?''

''Yeah.'' He said quietly, closing the door and dropping the bag onto the nearest bed. ''She called and, well..'' He trailed off.

Dean raised an eyebrow, dismissing whatever it was his brother didn't want to say. ''I need to talk to her.''

''Dean.'' He warned, hearing the slight irritation in his brother's voice. ''Go easy on her.''

''Sam. I just got arrested and had to spend most of the night in a jail cell because of her, so maybe you can understand that right now, I'm not in the best mood.''

Sam chose not to touch on any of what Dean had said. ''He's beaten her up.'' He told him flatly.

Dean stopped and lowered his voice, his annoyance fading away. ''Again?''

''Look I know you're pissed but don't freak out on her. She needs her family to be here for her right now. Not to push her away.'' He said as he opened up the bag. He pulled out the first clothes that he found in it and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door a crack and dropping them inside before pulling it closed again and turning back to Dean.

Dean looked at his brother carefully. He could that something was still bothering Sam, not sure of whether or not he wanted to know. ''Did something else happen Sam?''

He paused and looked up at him. ''I was fixing her up and she's-'' He stopped and ran a hand over his face. ''She's a mess Dean.. I don't know what he's been doing to her but she's not herself. At all.''

He sighed, looking over his shoulder as he heard the shower stop. ''I'm gonna talk to her.''

''Sure.'' Sam nodded. ''I'll bet she's not eaten right? I'll go pick up some food.''

Dean gave him a weak smile as he left the motel room. He turned towards the bathroom door and shook his head, no idea what he was going to say to her.

Kate stepped out of the shower and changed into the clothes that Sam had left for her. She shook her head and sighed as she did, he clearly hadn't put much thought into it and given her some pajama shorts and a vest. She glanced at herself in the mirror, looking away and running a hand over her face. As she turned back to it she jumped, seeing the door open behind her. She swirled around and released a breath when she realized that it was her brother. ''What the hell Dean?'' She asked defensively. ''Don't you knock?'' As she looked to his face, she realized he was staring at her body with tears in his eyes.

''C'mere.'' He grabbed her around the arm and pushed her forwards to stand straight in front of the bathroom mirror. ''Look at yourself Kate.'' She ignored him and kept her gaze on the floor. He put his hand to her chin and gently pushed her face up until she was staring at her reflection. ''Look at what he's doing to you.'' He said to her quietly as he reached down and pulled the bottom of her shirt up, revealing her badly bruised stomach.

He held her face there for a minute or so, forcing her to look at the damage done to her, praying something would sink into her head. He let go of her shirt as he moved his hands to rest on her shoulders and sighed heavily. Kate looked from her battered body to Dean's desperate face in the mirror. ''I'm alright Dean..'' She said, trying to sound reassuring.

''Come on Kate, don't play that game.''

She turned to face him and raised her eyebrows. ''What game?''

He shook his head. ''Look you can stand there and tell Sam you're okay, you can even try to tell yourself you're okay.. But I can see right through you.''

''Is that so?''

''Yeah, because you're a mess. You don't know which way is up right now and you're terrified that he's coming back for you.'' As he looked into her eyes he could see it, she wasn't their little sister anymore. She looked blank and empty, like she didn't care anymore. They both turned at the sound of the Impala's loud engine pulling up outside the motel. ''He hasn't seen all this has he?''

''Dean please, I don't want him freaking out about it too.'' She said quietly. He shook his head at her and walked back into the room, returning a few seconds later and tossing her a pair of sweatpants and a jacket, just as Sam entered the room. She gave him a quick, grateful smile and closed the door over again.

''How's she doing?'' Sam asked him quietly.

''She's beat to hell Sammy.'' He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face.

Sam shook his head, opening his mouth to answer but closing it again quickly as she came out of the bathroom. ''Hey.'' He said softly. ''You should eat something.''

''I'm not hungry.'' She said quietly as she dropped onto the nearest bed.

''Kate, you gotta eat.''

''Please, I really-'' She stopped and looked up at them. ''I'll grab something later.'' She honestly just felt sick. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally, but she didn't want to sleep. Instead she sat on the bed pretending to be remotely interested in whatever crap was on tv while she got lost in her own thoughts.

The three of them sat like that for a couple of hours, none of them talking much. Kate was well on her way to falling asleep sitting up when her phone rang loudly, pulling her back from her thoughts. She reached over to the side table to get it, being stopped by Dean. ''Don't answer it.'' He told her in a stern voice. She sighed and looked over at him, not saying anything. He could see she was debating on whether or not to answer it. ''Don't you dare. In fact, you know what, give me the phone.''

''Dean-'' She started.

He stood up and walked over to her, holding out a hand. ''Give me the phone.''

She sighed and handed it to him as it began ringing again. Dean took one look at who was calling and squeezed the phone hard in frustration before throwing it against the wall. Kate looked from the phone back to Dean and raised her eyebrows. ''Dean.'' Sam said, his voice slightly shocked as he shot a glare at his brother. ''Outside. Now.'' Dean frowned but made his way towards the door, closely followed by Sam. He pulled the door closed behind himself and faced his brother. ''What the hell was that?''

''What the hell was what?'' Dean asked defensively.

''Do you really think that doing stuff like that is going to help her feel any safer?''

Dean thought about it for a minute before stepping backwards to lean against the wall with a sigh. ''Yeah, you're right.'' He said slowly, shaking his head at himself. ''It's just so.. Frustrating.''

Sam nodded. ''I know. But man, we've gotta be cool until we get a chance to deal with him.. You know he's going to come after her. Guys like that don't give up easy.''

''Yeah, I guessed.. We'll just have to be ready for him won't we?''

''It's not us that needs to be ready.''

''Kate?''

''Dean, I think.. Somehow, I think she loves him.''

He looked up at him and clenched his jaw. ''No. I'm not having that Sam.''

''Face it, why else would she have stayed there so long? I mean she must've felt something for him to go off with him the way she did.''

''I don't know. I don't know what's going on with her anymore..'' He said quietly. ''But I'm going to find out.''

Before Sam even had a chance to answer, Dean turned and walked back into the room. ''Kate, we need to talk. And I know you don't want to but.. You know it has to happen eventually.''

She sighed and looked between them. ''Yeah I know.''

Sam moved to sit down on the bed next to her, Dean sitting on the side. ''Why the hell did you stay with him for so long?''

''What was I supposed to do?'' She looked up at him, seeing the amount of pain and desperation in his face.

''Oh I don't know, maybe leave before he had the chance to brainwash you into staying?''

''I didn't have a choice. I had nowhere to go, no money.. If I'd have left he'd..'' She shook her head. ''I don't even want to think what he'd have done to me. But I highly doubt that I'd be alive.''

Dean stood up and ran a hand over the back of his head. ''Kate why the hell didn't you call me?!'' He asked, raising his voice in frustration.

''Dean don't yell at me.'' She snapped. ''God, I can't take it if you're against me too.''

Sam sighed and put his arm around her. ''No one's against you okay? I promise. Everything's gonna be fine.'' He said softly as he tightened his arm around her, sharing a worried glance with Dean as he did..

_Thanks again for reading and thank you all so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites! :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you again for the reviews and thanks for reading :) _

Sam pulled on his jacket and glanced over at his sister, sitting on the bed watching tv with a blank and exhausted look on her face. She'd been the same since he'd brought her back, barley having spoken to either of them, always seemingly lost in her own thoughts. He and Dean had managed to pull together a few leads to where Matt might have gone, neither of them mentioning her reluctance to give them any information. ''You sure you'll be okay staying here on your own?'' Sam asked her for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. ''We can always drive you to Bobby's first if you want?''

''I'll be alright.'' She said quietly, not looking at him. ''You guys go.''

He sighed and moved to sit on the end of her bed. Sam could tell she didn't want them to go after him, what the reason for that was he wasn't sure. ''Look, I know you're smart and you're tough and you can take care of yourself but please..'' He shook his head. ''Just be careful yeah?''

''And keep your phone on.'' Dean added. ''Without calling him.''

She ignored him and looked up at Sam. ''I'll be fine, really.''

He sighed and nodded, looking over at Dean. ''You ready to go?''

''Definatly.'' He mumbled, following Sam to the door and giving her a small smile. ''We'll be back later.''

''Sure.'' She muttered, sighing as the door closed.

It was the first time she'd actually been alone since she'd been with her brothers. She sat up and ran a hand over her tired face as she yawned, knowing she needed sleep since she'd barely had any at all in the past few days. Turning off the tv, she lay down and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and began driving away from the motel. He glanced over at Sam who was staring out of the window with a slight frown on his face. ''You alright?'' He asked him lightly.

''I'm fine.'' He answered, turning to look at him. ''Just worried about Kate.''

Dean nodded. ''You and me both.. But listen, we're gonna find this guy and then we're gonna make sure she gets back to normal.''

''Sure..'' Sam muttered, going back to looking out of the window.

''She'll be alright, she's a tough kid Sammy.''

''Yeah, I know.''

Kate woke not long after, pushing away the thoughts of her bad dream as she stood up and put a hand to her forehead in an attempt to sooth her piercing headache. Crossing the room she picked up her bag, dropping it on the table and searching through it for some painkillers. She stopped as she heard the door open and slam closed behind her. The slam was way too aggressive to be one of her brothers. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, refusing to turn around. ''Vactation's over Kate.'' A deep voice said from behind her. ''You're not staying here.''

Blinking the tears from her eyes, she nodded. ''Fuck you.'' She whispered.

''What did you just say to me?''

Clenching her jaw, she turned to face him. ''I'm not scared of you anymore Matt.'' She said blankly. ''Get out.''

''You're coming with me.''

''Not a chance in hell am I going anywhere near that apartment again.''

''Did we not talk about what would happen if you left? What I'd do to you..'' He took a step forwards and grabbed her face, pulling her towards him. ''You think you can try something like this and not have to pay for it? Huh?''

''Do what you want to me, I'm way past caring.'' She muttered as she pushed him away from her. ''Anything's better than going back with you.''

''You love me.''

Kate scoffed. ''Love you? I despise you.'' She said, dragging out the words. ''And I regret every second I spent with you.''

He looked at her carefully before slapping her. She stumbled backwards into the wall, holding her cheek. ''I'm sorry.'' He said softly. ''I didn't mean that.''

''You always say that. Every single time you do it.''

''Kate I promise, just give me one more chance.''

''How many more chances do you want?'' She asked, her voice broken. ''I'm not going to keep giving them to you until you kill me. It's over Matt, we're done.''

''Fine. If that's the way you want it.'' He muttered before punching her in the face. Hard. He did it again and again until she was on the floor and he was kicking her. She lay on the floor for a minute before forcing herself to her feet again. He turned to her and grinned. ''You've gotten cocky. You just don't give up do you?'' He marched forwards and pushed her back into the wall with a thud, putting a hand around her throat.

''Matt..'' She managed to choke out. Please.''

He loosened his hand and leaned down, kissing her. She pulled away and stared into his face for a minute before her breath hitched, a sharp pain shooting through her stomach. She slowly looked down at the knife he was holding to her stomach and took a sharp breath, glaring up at him with a smirk. ''What the hell are you smirking at?'' He snapped harshly.

''You think what you're doing to me is bad?'' She asked him, her voice quiet. ''My brothers are going to kick your ass so bad, I swear. You'll wish you'd gotten off this easily.''

He smiled at her nastily and nodded. ''Maybe.. But you sure as hell won't be around to see it.'' He snarled as he pushed the knife in further and twisted it, pulling it out and throwing her to the floor. ''Goodbye Kate.''

Dean sighed heavily as he got out of the car, slamming the door closed. ''Dean calm down alright, we'll find him.''

''Yeah, 'cause we've made awesome progress so far.'' He muttered sarcastically.

''Look, I'm gonna go make sure she's alright. Come in when you've cooled down, yeah?''

Dean nodded, leaning against his car as he watched Sam cross the parking lot on his way to the room. He watched the door for a minute, being pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his brother's panicked shout. ''Dean! Get in here!''

He sprung from where he sat and ran straight to the room, banging through the door to find Sam knelt beside their sister, lying in a pool of her own blood. His eyes went wide. ''Is she..''

Sam put a hand to her bloody neck. ''She's alive. Just.''

''I'll call an ambulance.'' He said as he pulled his phone quickly from his pocket.

Sam looked down at her, tears blurring his vision. He blinked them from his eyes and put a hand to her cheek gently. Praying to whoever would listen that she'd be okay..


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean stood in the waiting room of the hospital, both as tense as the other. ''I can't believe we were stupid enough to leave her on her own.'' Sam muttered quietly. ''We should've seen it coming.''

Dean nodded. ''Definatly not one of our smarter moves.'' He said blankly. ''What are we supposed to do now?''

''How about you deal with the doctor and I'll deal with the cops?'' Sam answered.

''What?'' Dean asked, looking over his shoulder at where the police were walking towards them. ''Oh.. You sure?''

''Uh-huh. I've got this.'' Dean looked confused but nodded at him, patting him on the shoulder as he walked away towards the room to talk to Kate's doctor. He entered the room quietly and looked her over. Her skin was covered in bruises, she was breathing through tubes and hooked up to a bunch of different machines. Her doctor smiled at him sympathetically as he ran a hand over his face and shook his head.

''She's gonna be okay right?'' His question came out in a broken voice, draped with concern.

''Your sister has three broken ribs, a broken arm and she's been very badly beaten up. We've managed to stop the bleeding from the stab wound and it seems to be holding together fine.'' Dean nodded slowly and looked over at her for a second, the short sleeves of her hospital gown blatantly showing off all the previous cuts and bruises as well as the fresh ones. He noticed her doctor seemed to be considering his next question carefully. ''Are you aware of what happened to her?''

''I'm sorry?''

''Your sister has quite a few bruises received in past injuries.'' He stated.

Dean sighed and looked down, staying silent for a few minutes. ''Her boyfriend did it to her.. But you knew that right?'' He said glumly.

''I've worked here almost thirty years, I've seen a lot of these cases. You probably don't want to hear it but I can tell you that your sister's is probably the worst I've seen so far.''

Dean sighed. ''Of course it is.'' He muttered. ''Poor kid can't catch a break.''

Sam turned to the two police officers who were now stood in front of him, the same ones who had arrested Dean the other night. Sam spoke before they even had a chance to open their mouths. ''You know why she's in there huh?'' The two officers looked between each other before looking back to Sam. ''She's in there because you wouldn't help her.''

''Sir?''

''Do you have any idea how many times cops were called over to their place? They never did anything.'' He said, raising his voice slightly. ''What? Has she got to be on the verge of death before you'll help her or something?''

''Sir, if you'd just calm down.''

''Calm down? unbelievable.'' Sam shook his head and walked away from them. As he walked down the hallway, Dean and the doctor both left Kate's room. The doctor walked off down the hall as Dean pulled the door softly closed behind himself, leaning his back against it and releasing a long, calming breath. ''What did the doctor say?'' Sam asked him gently.

''She'll live.'' He said flatly. ''And that she's the worst case of domestic abuse he's ever seen.'' Sam shook his head and reached for the door handle. Dean didn't move from his place in front of the door. ''I don't think you should go in there.'' He said quietly.

''Are you kidding? She's my sister.''

''Sammy..'' He whispered. ''It's bad. Like really bad.''

''I wanna see her.''

Dean nodded and pushed himself off the door, stepping aside for Sam to open it and following him inside. He dropped into the chair beside her bed and looked up at Sam who was still standing at the foot of the bed staring at her with a look of shock and pain on his face. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not being able to find the right words to say. Slowly, he moved around and took a seat across from Dean. ''You weren't kidding when you said it was bad..'' He said quietly. ''What are we gonna do Dean? We need to find him or she's gonna be on edge.'' His voice turned serious. ''She's not gonna rest while she knows he's still out there. Hell, we're not gonna rest while he's still out there.''

''I know. And trust me, I wanna find him as bad as you do. But right now, we need to be here with her. I mean, Bobby's got every hunter looking out for him.. And put it this way, if one of the hunters that actually know Kate come across him, he's not gonna last long is he?''

Sam looked up at him. ''Wait, when did you call Bobby?''

''While you were talking to the cops. He was absolutely livid. I think it's taking everything in him not to go find the guy himself.''

Sam shook his head in defeat. ''We don't even know where to start looking for him Dean.''

''Hey. We are going to find him Sammy. And then we're going to rip him apart.'' Dean added coldly. ''If he didn't have it coming bad before, he has now.''

The two of them sat there for the rest of the day, barely talking to each other. They both wanted nothing more than to go and find the guy and rip his head off but without any leads to where he might be, they thought it better to stay with her and make sure she was safe. Dean was about to suggest that he should maybe go and try looking for him again when his phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

Sam barely paid attention to whoever Dean was talking to or what they were talking about. He took the opportunity while Dean was momentarily distracted to compose himself. Letting out a shaky breath and running a hand over his face.

He looked up as Dean snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. ''Bobby found him. Traced him to a motel a few towns over.'' He said as he stood up. ''You stay here, keep an eye on her.''

''What about you?''

''I'm going to end it. Slowly.''

''You sure you don't want me to come with you?''

''After last time? No way in hell are we leaving her alone again while he's still breathing air.''

Sam nodded at him as he turned towards the door. ''Hey Dean?'' He called after him.

Dean stopped and turned to face him. ''Yeah?''

''Make sure he pays for it.''

''I'll see you later Sammy.'' He said quietly before pulling the door closed behind himself..


	8. Chapter 8

Dean pulled up his car across the road from the motel, looking around and making sure that the street was clear before getting out of the car. He walked casually over the road before stopping at the door and knocking. The second it opened, Dean raised his fist and sent Matt crashing to the ground, holding his face in pain. He kicked him in the stomach repeatedly until his body had moved far enough back for Dean to be able to slam the door closed and lock it. He turned back to him and continued to kick him in the stomach, each time harder than the last. "You think you can get away with beating up my kid sister?" He asked him threateningly.

Matt looked up at him, the shock clear in his face. "She's alive?"

"Yeah, she is. No thanks to you." He glared down at him. "You beat her, stabbed her and you just left her there to die."

Matt stumbled to his feet and managed to land a punch to Dean's jaw with a smirk. "Yeah, I did. And you know what? I enjoyed every second of it."

Dean narrowed his eyes for a second and looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked him seriously, shaking his head. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes before he looked back to him. "You know I'm at a loss here.. How can you actually stand there and beat a girl half your size?"

"Because the stupid bitch deserved it."

"Don't you even dare, call my sister a bitch. And no, no she didn't deserve it." He said flatly. "You on the other hand.." He punched him back to the ground, kneeling beside him and punching him over and over until his face was covered in his own blood. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "What's that?" Dean mocked him. "You've had enough have you? Did you ever stop when my sister tried to tell you she'd had enough?" Dean punched him in the face again. "Or did you just ignore her and carry on?"

"Please.." He whispered, blood now pouring from his nose and mouth. "I'm-"

"Don't even waste your breath." He cut him off. "You're gonna get what's coming to you no matter what you say. And trust me, I've got a very creative imagination. I'll take my time." He said coldly, looking down at him with disgust. He walked over to the window and pulled the shade down before kneeling over him again. "You're gonna regret the day you ever laid a hand on her." He spat out as he punched him again, feeling one of his teeth break under his fist. "I promise you that."

Kate shot up in bed, letting out a sharp gasp as a shot of pain ran through her stomach. One shaking hand went instinctively to her stomach, the other to her mouth in an attempt to cover the broken sobs that escaped her. Sam immediately moved towards her, sitting on the side of her bed and putting a strong hand to her shoulder. "Kate? Hey, you alright?" He asked her helplessly. She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her green eyes. He shook his head and pulled her hand away from her face before putting his arms around her and hugging her gently. "God, you're shaking." He muttered, more to himself than to her, as he tightened his arms around her. "C'mon, I've got you sis. You're safe."

She gripped the front of his shirt tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Whether it was because of Matt, the pain or the drugs from the hospital she didn't know. But she couldn't stop. She cried to the point of feeling sick, her face warm and her breathing uneven.

After a few minutes she calmed down and gradually loosened her grip of Sam. "Sam, I-" She started, her voice still quiet and shaky.

He placed his hands gently on her bruised cheeks and looked at her properly. He could clearly see the pain and fear in her eyes. "Why don't you try getting some more sleep huh?" He suggested, at a complete loss of anything else to say. "I'll be sitting right here if you need anything."

She nodded at him, not saying anything. He made a move to get up from her bed but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey Sam.." She began quietly. Sam turned back to look at her and smiled lightly, knowing what she was getting at. He took a seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently, letting her rest her head on his shoulder again. "I'm so sorry." She said after a while.

Sam frowned. "You've got nothing to be sorry for." He said quietly, slightly confused.

"Everything I put you guys through. I screwed you around and I-"

"Kate, none of this was your fault." He cut her off. "You've gotta know that."

"You shouldn't have had to go through all this crap Sam. You shouldn't have had to come back to this life."

"Kate.."

"You didn't give up on me. And I was such a bitch with you. Both of you."

"Hey, it doesn't matter. If you're in trouble then we're going be here for you. And I'm here as long as you need me to be, alright? I promise."

When Dean arrived back at the motel room a couple of hours later, he was covered in blood. It completely stained his grey t-shirt and jeans. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair on his way to the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it in the sink, looking down at his blood stained hands. He took a quick shower and pulled on some clean clothes before making his way back the hospital.

Dean walked quickly down the quiet hallway of the hospital and pushed open the door of Kate's room. He stopped and leaned against the door frame to look at his brother and sister, both sleeping on the bed. He smiled to himself weakly and closed the door before taking a seat in the chair beside the bed and placing a hand gently on her cheek. The second he made contact with her she gasped awake, a look of fear on her face. "Hey, calm down." He said to her softly. "It's just me.. It's Dean."

"Right, sorry." She said quietly, sitting up slightly to look at him. "What happened?" She asked, noticing the tint of blood still staining his knuckles.

"We found him Kate. He's not coming back, ever."

"You killed him?"

Dean nodded. "He's gone for good. I swear to you, it's all over.. No one's going to hurt you again."

She stayed silent for a couple of minutes before she nodded. "Oh."

"Oh? Kate I-"

"Dean." She cut him off, grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards to hug him. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes as he hugged her back, thanking whoever was responsible that he finally had her back.

He pulled away and sat back in the chair, still holding one of her hands. He ran his thumb gently over one of the cuts on it. "Kate.. Why did you let him do this to you?" He asked her quietly. "Why didn't you fight back?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "You don't get it." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I knew better than to hit back, Dean. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the more I fought back, the worst I got it." She shrugged. "It got to a point where it just wasn't worth it anymore. I guess I kinda.. got used to it."

He took a breath to stop himself getting angry again before squeezing her hand. "You're okay now, alright? It's all over."

She stayed silent for a few minutes. "I need you to get me out of here."

Dean looked down, avoiding eye contact with her. "Kate.. I dunno."

"Dean please. It's just a couple of bones, you've taken care of worse on yourself."

"It's not the bones I'm worried about. It's that huge stab wound in your stomach."

"Dean.." She pressed. "I really don't wanna be in here."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He stood up and left the room, leaving Sam and Kate alone. When he came back twenty minutes later she'd fallen asleep again.

Sam blinked open his eyes as Dean closed the door over again. "Hey.." He said, his voice slightly slurred with sleep.

"Hey." Dean smiled at him.

Sam looked from Kate to Dean. "Did you..?" He started. Dean nodded at him before he'd even finished. "And?" Sam pressed.

"Trust me, he suffered." Dean answered him flatly. Sam looked at him carefully, the cold look in Dean's eyes as he thought back to it was enough to stop him asking anymore questions. He had a pretty good idea that he didn't want to know what Dean had done to him. Hell, he hated to think what he might have done if it had been him who'd gotten a hold of him. Never mind what he knew Dean was capable of.

_Thank you so, so much for all the reviews and for sticking with the story! You guys rock! :-) _


	9. Chapter 9

Dean managed to get Kate out of the hospital the next day, still unsure about whether or not he was doing the right thing. But he knew how much he hated being in the hospital himself, and he wouldn't wish staying in one of them on anyone. He still hadn't told Sam about what he'd done to Matt, despite how curious he knew Sam was about it. "So what do we do now?" Sam asked him as they drove down a quiet road, breaking through his thoughts.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know, go back to the motel and get some rest for a few days?" He suggested.

Sam nodded at him. "That sound alright to you sis?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Kate?" They both looked over their shoulders when she didn't answer. "Is she alright?"

"Dean. Would you keep your eyes on the road?" Sam said, slightly alarmed when his brother fully turned in his seat to look at her. "She's fine, just sleeping." He muttered, both of them staying silent for a few minutes. "What are we supposed to do Dean?"

"I dunno Sammy.." He answered honestly. "I don't know how to help her."

"Yeah, me either."

"Look, I say we just get her to take it easy until she's in better shape." He muttered as he pulled into the motel's parking lot, glancing over his shoulder at Kate. "Should we wake her up or.."

Sam shook his head. "You grab the bags, I've got her."

He carried her across the parking lot, Dean holding the motel door open for him. Sam placed her down on one of the beds and threw some covers over her, turning as Dean dumped the bags on the floor behind him before sitting on the edge of Kate's bed, watching her sleep sadly. "It kills me to see her like that." Sam said quietly, breaking the silence that had surrounded them from the car.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dean agreed with him. "Poor kid.." He stood up and walked across the small room, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair before dropping into it and putting his head in his hands. He sighed heavily and looked up at Sam, thinking about his next question carefully. "When do you need to be back?" He asked, now avoiding eye contact with his brother.

Sam sighed and sat in the chair opposite Dean's. He knew he'd been avoiding asking him ever since they'd dealt with Matt. "I'm here until she's better. Her life matters more to me than a few weeks at college." Dean gave him a small smile, feeling a sense of relief in knowing that he would be there while Kate needed them. "I'm gonna take a shower." He said quietly.

"Sure." Dean muttered, not really listening to him. He watched Sam walk towards the bathroom, standing up quickly as he suddenly remembered what was in there. He moved towards the bathroom door and cringed to himself as Sam picked up the bloody t-shirt he had been wearing when he'd dealt with Matt. "Is this..?" He looked up at Dean who nodded. "Wow.. What did you do to him?" He asked, the shock clear on his face.

"Everything." He said simply.

"Everything?" Sam repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Dean, what..?"

Dean sighed and glanced back into the room, making sure Kate was still asleep before closing the bathroom door. "I broke bones, knocked out teeth, kicked the hell out of him.. And you know what? I didn't feel anything."

"Why should you? Dean, he deserved everything he got."

Dean stayed silent for a couple of minutes, debating whether or not he wanted his brother to know the rest. "I was gonna shoot him.."

Sam looked up and frowned slightly. "Didn't you?"

"I couldn't.. Because I didn't think it'd be painful enough. So you know what I did?" Sam shook his head. "I shot him in the leg. And then I carried on beating him.. And then I thought about Kate, and I got mad. And then hitting him started to feel kinda good." Sam just stared at him. "I didn't even know I was capable of doing something like that to someone."

"Dean, just because you don't feel guilty.. Doesn't make you a bad person if that's what you're getting at. I'd be more surprised if you actually did start to feel guilty about it."

"Sure." Dean muttered.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Sam looked up at his brother. "You should probably get rid of this." He said, handing him the shirt.

"Yeah.. Hey, I might go check his place out."

Sam frowned. "Why?"

"Look, if I'm stupid enough to leave something this obvious lying around, then you never know."

"Right, to be fair Dean, your head was in a bad place."

"Maybe. All the more reason to go and make sure that I left no evidence right? The last thing we need right now is for the cops to get suspicious.." He opened the bathroom door and turned away from Sam. "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure." He mumbled as Dean left the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

When he came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later he found Kate mumbling slightly in her sleep, a slight frown on her face and tears on her cheeks. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Kate." He said softly. "Kate, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open to look at him, her breathing heavy. "Sam.." She whispered, the only word she could manage to find.

"It's alright, just a bad dream." She looked up at him carefully and gave him a weak smile, her lips hurting where they had been split. "You good?"

She sat up, wincing at the pain in her body, and nodded. "I'm good." She climbed out of bed and moved to sit at the table, Sam following her.

"Hey, let me see your stomach." He said before she sat down.

She stopped and looked at him. "I checked it, it's fine."

"Kate, we need to make sure it's not infected. Show me."

She sighed and pulled up her t-shirt, glancing at the horrified face of her brother. "It looks worse than it is." She said quietly.

His eyes filled with tears as they scanned over her battered body. He took a step forwards and pulled her gently into a hug. "I'm so sorry Kate." He whispered. "This shouldn't have happened."

"It's alright Sam.. I mean I've got no one to blame for this but myself." She shrugged. "It'll heal."

"You need anything? A drink, something to eat?" She shook her head, not looking at him. "Kate, c'mon.. Please."

"I'm alright, Sam. Really."

He sighed and looked at her carefully. "You know if you don't want to talk to me or Dean, that's fine. We can get you someone to talk to."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're joking?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked her seriously.

"Oh that's a great idea Sam. Send me to a shrink and I'll fill them in on all the gory details of how I met my abusive boyfriend while in town as part of my monster hunting life. See how long it is until I'm in a padded cell."

"I'm not saying you have to tell them everything. Just, how you're feeling."

"Sam.."

"You know you can talk to us about him-"

"No." She cut him off sharply. "I don't wanna talk about him.. I just wanna forget the whole thing."

"Right.. Sure."

Kate sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Look, I'm sorry.. I don't mean to be a bitch, I'm just tired."

"Don't worry about it."

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm gonna have a shower.. I feel a bit gross after two days in a hospital, ya know?"

He smiled and nodded at her as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

Kate came out of the bathroom to find Sam sleeping. She walked towards the bed and took the book he'd been reading off his knee before gently draping some covers over him and turning out the light beside the bed. "Hey.. C'mere." Sam's voice said, slightly slurred with sleep. She turned to him and gave a small smile. She sat beside him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder and holding onto the front of his shirt. Without opening his eyes, he placed his arms around her and rested his chin gently on her head as he pulled her closer to him. "You need to sleep as much as I do, sis. Probably more." He said quietly.

She let out a small sigh and nodded. "I know." She whispered. "I just.."

"You're gonna be okay, Kate. I promise you, everything's gonna be fine."

Kate scoffed. "When?"

"Eventually. You just need to give it time."

She nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a light sleep.

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing! :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

Kate blinked open her eyes and sat up in bed, looking around the bright room. Sam was still sleeping beside her, one of his arms draped around her protectively. She slowly climbed out of bed, a choked sound escaping her as the stitches in her stomach pulled. "I heard that." Dean's voice called from the bathroom. He stepped into the room and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know the bandage needs changing on that, before it gets infected."

She pulled a face and put a hand over it. "Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Kate, they said every two days. So either sit your ass down and let me do it, or I'll take you back to the hospital and have them change it."

She sighed and took a seat on the edge of the empty bed, pulling her shirt half way up and leaning back slightly. Dean crouched down in front of her and gently peeled off the plaster, the smirk quickly fading from his face. "What?" She asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Um.."

She looked down at her stomach and grimaced. "That is disgusting."

Dean let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, you're not the one who has to clean it." He glanced up at her as he began cleaning it, noticing her wince in pain. "Did you sleep well last night?" He asked casually, acting like he hadn't heard her almost crying in her sleep.

"Awesome." She said flatly.

"You know you can talk to us about anything that's going on with you right? If you're having nightmares or-"

"Dean, it's alright, really." He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Well, you know.. But I'm dealing with it."

"Sure." Dean nodded and returned his attention to the stitches in her stomach.

They didn't speak to each other for a few minutes until Dean had finished. "Are you done?" She asked him.

"Uh-huh." He muttered. She stood up and pulled her shirt back down, turning away from him. "Where are you going?"

"To throw up." She said sarcastically as she headed to the bathroom.

Dean sighed as she pulled the door closed behind herself. He knew full well that she wasn't okay. But she was too much like him to admit that, so she was trying to cover it up with light jokes and sarcastic comments. And that was when she actually talked. "What's up with you?" Sam asked as he sat up in bed.

Dean turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"I said, what's up?

"Oh, nothing." Sam's eyes fell to the first aid kit lying on the bed. "I uh, changed her bandages."

Sam nodded. "You think she's doing okay?"

"No.. I don't. But I think she's stronger than we sometimes give her credit for." He said quietly. "She'll be alright."

Sam shook his head and sighed. "I just feel like we're losing her Dean. She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep. I mean, she barely even talks."

"Well, she's had a hard time. We have no idea what went on while she was there.. Just give her time."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that.. Dean, I think we should ask her."

He looked up and frowned slightly. "Sam, we've spent the last two days avoiding the subject all together."

"I know, but I think she needs to get it off her chest. Keeping it all bottled up like she is doing, it's not good for her.. Are you telling me you don't want to know?''

''Well of course I do but.. I dunno Sam."

They both looked up as she walked out of the bathroom. Sam threw a look at Dean who sighed and nodded at him. "Hey Kate.." Sam started. "Look, we know you don't want to but.. we want you to tell us about it."

She avoided looking at either of them and sat down at the table. "Tell you what?"

"You know what." Dean said as they both took a seat at the table with her.

She ran a hand over her face and sighed, leaning back in the chair. "What d'you wanna know?"

"Well for a start, I wanna know why you went off with him in the first place." Dean said.

"I don't know Dean, I thought he was a nice guy.. I mean he was when I met him, he was sweet with me and he-" She stopped and looked down.

"He what?"

"He said he loved me.. And I thought that I loved him." She admitted quietly. "Things were good at the start but then.. I don't even know how it happened but things changed. He changed. He started drinking all the time, I think he took drugs and then one night we got into a fight about it. I was gonna leave him but.." She trailed off and shook her head.

"He hit you. And you stayed." Sam finished for her.

She nodded. "I can't believe that I ever thought he was a good guy.. God, I'm so stupid."

"Hey, you are not stupid." Sam told her softly. "Carry on.."

"I told myself that it was a one time thing, that he wouldn't do it again. I told myself that every time it happened. But it didn't stop.. And it just got worse and worse until one night, I left."

They both looked up at her. "You what? When was this?" Dean asked her.

"After about three weeks of it.. He got wasted, beat me and then passed out. I left him, but he found me. And I went back."

"What did he do to you?"

"It was bad. After that I was terrified of leaving him again." She shrugged. "He just.. wasn't the guy that I thought he was. And by the time I'd worked that out.. It was too late."

Sam looked at Dean who tentatively nodded at him. "Did he.." He started slowly, trying to think of the right way to say it. "Did he make you have sex with him?" She stayed silent for a minute before she gave a small, emotionless nod. Sam put his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes closed. He heard Dean stand up and then kick something before letting out a shaky breath.

"Kate, what the hell?" Dean said, his voice a mix of pain and anger.

"Dean, go cool down yeah?" Sam told him, tossing him the car keys. He looked from Sam to Kate and nodded, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door on his way out.

Sam sighed and glanced at Kate, her face was blank. Before he could think of something to say to her she stood up and walked to the bathroom, not looking at him once. He ran a hand over his face and just stared at the bathroom door, trying to think of any way to make this easier for her. But he knew that there was no way of doing that, at least that he could come up with, other than just being there for her and giving her a shoulder to cry on. Not that she'd use it. Ten minutes passed before he walked towards the door and knocked on it lightly. "Kate? You okay in there?"

He heard her sniff before she answered him. "I'm fine."

"C'mon sis, open the door.. Please?" He waited for a minute when she didn't answer. He tried the handle and found that the door wasn't locked. "Kate, I'm coming in alright?" He pushed open the door to find Kate sitting on the floor, leaning against the bath. He sighed as he looked over her, her eyes red with tear tracks down her bruised cheeks.

She looked up at him and wiped her face. "I'm okay.." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

Sam shook his head. "Kate you've got to stop being so hard on yourself.." He sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor next to her. "I don't know what he used to do to you to make you feel like you're not allowed to cry.. But you can cry all you want here. We're not gonna yell at you for it."

"Sam.."

"Look, if you wanna cry then cry. You wanna scream, then scream. If you wanna hit someone, I'm right here. Kate please, just do something." He said, raising his voice slightly in frustration.

"What do you want from me? Huh?"

"I want you to be okay. But you're not going to be if you keep everything bottled up inside."

"Yeah.." She said quietly.

Dean came back to the motel room about an hour later, way calmer than he'd been when he'd left. "Hey you." He said to Kate as he walked in, giving her a quick smile. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to pick up some food." She said, not looking up at him.

"Oh.. You alright?"

"Please stop asking me that, Dean." She answered quietly. "I think we both know the answer already."

Dean sighed and nodded, dropping down on the couch next to her and frowning at the papers on the table in front of them. "What's all this?"

"Just some research for Bobby. Keeps my mind off.. other things." She muttered, picking up a bottle of whiskey from the table and taking a drink before handing it to Dean who did the same.

"You've drunk almost half the bottle. I think you've had enough."

"Well I'm not drunk."

"I know you're not. But let's face it, you could drink the whole bottle and we both know you're still gonna be sober. And drinking the whole bottle isn't going to do you much good is it?" He looked at her sadly. "Hey Kate, I know I'm not really one for talking.. But for what it's worth, I'm here if you need to."

She looked down and nodded. "Thanks Dean." She said quietly, leaning against him as he placed an arm around her. "I never told you that I was sorry."

"About what?"

"Leaving the way I did.. That fight we had."

"Forget about it. None of that matters anymore.. But for the record, I'm sorry about that fight too." He rested his cheek against the top of her head, neither of them saying anything for a few minutes. "Kate, why didn't you call me?" He asked her quietly.

"I dunno.. I didn't want you to know." She said slowly.

Dean shook his head and tightened his arm around her. "Kate, I love you but you're such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. "I know.. but thanks for putting up with it."

Dean let out a laugh. "Yeah.. No problem sis."

_Hey, another massive thank you for reading and for the reviews/favourites/alerts.. You make my day! ;-) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it's taken longer than usual to update, I've had some family stuff going on and so haven't had time to write. But thank you for sticking with me through that and for the continued support._

Dean walked into the motel room and dropped into one of the chairs at the table, placing the tray of coffees on it as he did. He glanced over at Sam who was still sleeping and took a drink of his own coffee. "You're back." Kate stated as she walked out of the bathroom, crossing the room to take a seat with him at the table.

"Not much gets by you." He smirked at her. "Kate, you look exhausted.. You have another nightmare last night?"

"Yeah.." She said quietly, taking a drink of her coffee. "But they're getting better." She added lightly.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm definitely sleeping better than I was."

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked her over slowly. "You're still not right sis, whether you can admit that to yourself or not."

"I'm done lying to you Dean. I can promise you, I'm getting better."

"I know you are, but all I'm saying is don't assume that you're better and then let yourself go off the deep end."

"I wont, trust me."

Dean smiled. "Hey, pass me that will you?" He said, nodding at the pillow on the chair beside her. She frowned but handed it to him. He took it and threw it across the room, hitting Sam on the head. "Sam!" He yelled. "Coffee!"

Sam groaned and turned over in bed. "I hate you." He mumbled.

Dean laughed. "Of course you do."

He climbed out of bed and dragged his feet across the room to sit at the table with them. "How ya feeling today?" He asked Kate lightly.

"Actually, I feel pretty good." She smiled.

"Yeah? That's great."

"She's a Winchester, we're all badass." Dean smirked at him.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, you like to think so."

"Oh come on, I'm the picture of badassness."

"Is that even a word?"

"Of course it's a word. It's the quality of being badass. You'd know if you had it."

Sam shook his head at him. "You're unreal, right Kate?"

Kate looked between them and raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. Her smirk quickly turned to a smile which became a grin. Dean let out a small laugh, that was the first time he'd seen her smile properly in a long time, since before she'd left in the first place. "You should do that more often." He said to her.

"Do what?"

"Smile." He answered her. "You haven't done it in a while.. Not properly anyway."

"Yeah, well.." She shrugged. "I dunno how to explain it, things just seem better."

"Glad to hear it." Dean smirked. He looked up as his phone rang, crossing the room to his bag and answering it.

Kate looked up at Sam and sighed. ''You know you have to go back eventually Sam.''

''Yeah I know. But I'm not in a rush. If you don't think you're better, then I don't have to go.''

''Sammy come on, I appreciate everything that you're doing for me but I don't want you throwing away your future over it.''

He shook his head. ''Kate seriously, it doesn't matter unless you're better.''

She sighed and sat up straighter to look at him properly. ''You've done so much for me. And I don't just mean lately.. I mean all my life. Both of you.'' She glanced up at Dean before looking back to Sam. ''And yeah it's hard but Sam, I'll pull through it, I always do.''

He thought about it for a couple of minutes and nodded. "Sure."

The next day they pulled up outside Stanford and climbed out of the car. Sam walked around to the trunk and took out his bag, dropping it onto the sidewalk before turning to face Dean and Kate. ''You're sure you're okay?'' He asked her again.

She breathed out a slight laugh and rolled her eyes. ''I promise you, I'm alright.''

''Cause you know I can take some more time off if you need me to.''

''Sammy, you've got a life here. Don't throw it away over this.''

He looked at her carefully and nodded. ''Stay out of trouble sis.''

''Sure. You too.'' She took a step towards him and pulled him into a hug. ''Thank you Sam.''

''Don't mention it.''

She pulled back and looked at him seriously. ''I mean it. I'd never have gotten out if it hadn't been for you two.''

''Well that's what family's for right?'' She nodded and punched him lightly in the arm.

''I'll see you around Sammy.'' Dean smiled. ''Call if you need anything.''

''Yeah you too.''

They both waved at him as Dean started the car and set off driving down the street. "You alright?" Dean asked her gently.

She looked up at him and nodded. "We're good."

He turned on the radio and sat back in his seat. "Well, I guess things are back to normal now huh?" He said lightly. "You and me against the world right?" He smiled and held up a fist.

She bumped his fist with hers and smirked at him. "Against the world."

THE END.

_Okay, so that's it. I actually can't thank you all enough for all of the support I've had with this story, you've been amazing. So thank you to everyone who reviewed it, favorited, followed and to everyone who read it. _

_Since writing this, I've realised that I've missed the Kate Winchester stories and so I was thinking about maybe doing another one like a part three or something? I'd love to know what you think about that too.. _

_So another massive THANK YOU and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


End file.
